You and Me, Plus Kathleen
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: Ed and Roy have been together for almost eight years. However, when a woman from the past shows up and introduces the two to Roy's daughter, Kathleen, how will the change of events effect their relationship with each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.**_

**You and Me, Plus Kathleen.**

**Chapter 1**

**~.~**

"_Chief?" _Havoc asked through the phone. Ed raised an eyebrow at his questioning tone.

"Ya, it's me. Is the bastard around? I tried getting through to his office, but he isn't picking up. His lazy ass is probably asleep." Especially after the night they had.

"_H- he isn't with you?"_

"If he was, would I be calling?" The Elric brother rolled his eyes, impatient.

"_Mustang told us he was coming in late, said something about he had to run errands with you. I just assumed you guys had another long night."_

Ed blushed at the assumption, but his mind didn't ponder on that comment for long. "What the _fuck?! _He told _me _he was going in early because of something he had to do with _you!_" Ed scanned the house quickly, making sure Roy wouldn't pop out of nowhere attempting to scare him...again.

"Really? Well, he's not here! Hey, if you find him, tell him we need him he-" Ed hung up before the smoker could finish.

_Where the hell was Roy?_

Ed stalked down the streets of Central towards the Command Center. Although he was no longer a state alchemist, he worked with as a researcher for the military. At first, he had picked up the job to support himself due to the fact that Al had decided to stay with Winry. However, he had grew to like it, being in the science field was the closest thing he had to ever working with alchemy again.

Even Roy insisted he quit after Ed finally moved in with him after five years of being together.

"_You could be traveling, seeing the world in a different perspective...not with the eyes of the military." _ Roy had told him one night. _"I'll take care of you. Let me take care of you." _

But, Ed kept his job. He may not have had a proper childhood, but that wasn't going to stop him from being a proper adult.

Still, Roy took care of him the best he could. Not only that, but Roy made sure that Edward knew he was loved each and every day. He always found reasons to be a romantic. Never was there a forgotten anniversary or birthday, never was there a date that had to be rescheduled. Sure, they fought, in fact they argued all the time, but that was the dynamics of there relationship. And Ed loved it. In the near eight years that they had been together, Ed couldn't even think of one time Roy had lied to him...especially about where he was going.

So why now?

Ed turned a familiar corner, deciding he was going to stop and get a bagel before work. Ed looked around, trying to decide what cafe he wanted to visit. His eyes scanned the area, when a familiar face caught his eye.

"Is that...Roy," he murmured to himself.

The man seemed to be sitting with a woman, who from the distance across the street, looked to be the same age as the older man. She leaned over the table and caressed his hand with her own. Ed's eyes widened. Roy game a small, shy smile. The same smile Ed remembered from their first few dates.

**~.~**

_'He wasn't cheating. He wasn't cheating. He wasn't cheating. He wasn't cheating.'_ Ed kept that mantra going in his head throughout the day.

As Ed walked away from his boyfriend, and a woman he seemed to be on a date with, he told himself that the man wasn't cheating. While walking up the steps of Central Command, Ed told himself that the man wasn't cheating. As he slipped on his lab coat, Ed told himself that the man wasn't cheating. After calling Roy's office during lunch, only to find out that the General _still _wasn't in, Ed told himself that the man wasn't cheating. As he sat during his lunch break alone, Ed told himself that the man wasn't cheating. While his imagination ran rapid with thoughts of Roy cheating, Ed told himself the man wasn't cheating.

So, when the clock struck six and his feet stomped towards his lover's office, it was safe to say the constant repeating of his mantra did nothing more than further convince Edward that Roy Mustang was indeed cheating on him.

"EIGHT YEARS," he yelled to himself as he turned the corner, nearing Roy's office. "Eight years I give that asshole and he decides all of a sudden he wants to cheat?! Well, that asshole has another thing coming if he thinks I'm not going to raise some hell. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to _kill _him!" Ed turned another corner as he continued talking to himself. "He loves me?! He _loves _me?! Ha, what a load of shit! I should have known this wasn't going to last. What a _bast-_" Ed bumped into something, cutting his rant off. "Hey! Watch where you're goi-"

"Ed?" Ed looked up to see Riza who was eying him suspiciously. "Are you okay? I could here you yelling from down the hall."

"Where's Roy?" Ed narrowed his eyes, looking around for the his boyfriend.

"He's in his office, but...I don't think this is the right time to go in there. He's in a meeting."

"Oh, _really?! _That lazy ass was out of the office for half of the damn day and now all of a sudden he wants to work?" Ed brushed past her and stood in front of Roy's office doors. Ed took in a deep breath and opened the doors.

**~.~**

"Hawkeye, I told you I was in a meet-" Roy looked up angrily, but cut himself off when realizing it was Ed. "Ed?" Roy could see an angry look on his lover's face. Ed's eyes scanned the room, stopping as he caught sight of the company he had in his office.

"Are you fucking _kidding _me, Roy?! First, you tell your dogs that you were coming in late and spent the whole day out of the office with her! Then, you bring her into your office when you know _damn _well I work in the same building! Did you really think I wasn't going to catch you?!" Ed stomped closer to him.

"Edward, calm down." What was the younger man talking about? Roy looked over at the woman who stood back, slightly afraid. Roy looked back at Ed, who was now in front of his desk, staring at him with anger and hurt in his eyes. That's when it dawned on him.

"Well? Are you going to explain yourself? Or should I give up now and go pack my shit from your house?!"

"Ed, I'm no-"

"You're not cheating? Really? Than who the hell is this?!" Ed pointed at the woman, still looking at Roy with narrowed eyes.

"Ed...I- I can explain." Roy rubbed his temple. He was hoping they could do this later, in a much more calmer setting. "This is Karen. She's- She's-"

"I'm Kathleen's aunt." The woman cut in, her voice shaking slightly. Ed turned his head towards her, giving her a nasty look before turning back to Roy.

"Who the _hell _is Kathleen!?"

"Ed, please calm down," Roy walked around his desk and grabbed a hold of his lover's arm. "I can explain everything, I just need you to stay calm."

Ed looked back and forth between Karen and Roy, trying to make sense of everything. Who the hell is Kathleen?

The door to Roy's adjoining bathroom opened slightly, a small pair of familiar onyx eyes peaked through.

"I heard yelling...is it okay to come out," a shy voice asked.

"It's okay, sweetie. You can come out." Karen walked over to the bathroom, holding her hand out. A small, pale hand took it and the bathroom door opened wider. Out walked a young girl. Her hair was dark, and long, brushing along her lower back. She wore a blue headband and a blue dress to match. Her eyes looked over Edward quickly, before looking up at Roy and smiling.

Roy took a deep breath before tugging on Edward's arm, pulling him towards the two females.

"Kathleen, this is my partner, Edward." Roy started. Kathleen smiled a small smile, looking back at Edward. Edward smiled back, although still confused. Roy took another deep breath. "Edward, this is Kathleen, my daughter."

**~.~**

**A/N: I don't know what it is about Ed and Roy with kids, but I just love the idea for some reason. :) Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Yes, I still will be updating _A Gradual Progression._ I've literally had this idea for months, so I needed to start it now, or it would have never been started. _Thanks for reading, please review._ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.**_

**You and Me, Plus Kathleen.**

**Chapter 2**

**~.~**

Ed tugged his arm out of Roy's hold. "D-daughter?!"

"Ed, please don't fre-," Roy cut himself off when Ed turned suddenly, leaving the office.

Ed just needed some air. _ 'A daughter,'_ he thought to himself as he passed Roy's team quickly before they could ask any questions.

Ed couldn't help but feel...confused. He was so confused. He came barging into the General's office to confront his lover of cheating, yet cheating wasn't the issue.

Roy and Ed had talked about kids a few times, but both agreed that they weren't something neither of them wanted. Well, the blonde believed that Roy probably just agreed to no kids for the sake of his younger lover, because Ed _definitely _did not want children. His excuse was always, _'How could someone who didn't have a childhood raise a child himself?'_ Though, that excuse proved to be invalid due to the fact that Al was doing an amazing job. All in all, he was just scared. Ed sighed, walking down the steps of Central. How the hell did his day turn out like this?

"Chief?" Ed turned around to see Jean Havoc behind him, barely stepping out of Central doors, yet already lighting a cigarette. "Bad day?"

Ed scoffed. "That's an understatement."

Havoc laughed, "Me too. I got dumped yesterday...again." He took a hit of the cigarette and removed it from his lips. "Want a hit?"

Ed eyed the lit stick. Ed had one or two cigarettes in his life, although it wasn't something he intended to do again. But, with a shrug of his shoulders, he took it from his friend's hand and took a small hit. He coughed slightly, but brought it back to his lips again. The shorter man handed the cig back to Jean who in turn, tapped some of the ash off.

"Feel a bit calmer?"

"Hardly." However, his nerves weren't so much on edge anymore. "I just need to think."

"About?" Jean raised an eyebrow as he took another hit.

"Life in general, I guess." Ed's mind kept soaring with unanswered questions. Who was Kathleen's mother? Why is she just showing up now? And most importantly, why had Roy _never _told him he had a child? Isn't that sort of a key thing to tell someone you've been in a long term relationship with?

"Well," Jean started, interrupting his thoughts. "I don't know about you, but I need a drink. Let's hit up the bar."

Ed rolled his eyes. Havoc was always trying to do one of three things: smoke, pick up women, or drink.

"I don't know, Havoc. I haven't touched alcohol since your 35th birthday party two years ago."

"Haha, oh ya! I always forget that you're so small, alcohol phases you faster than the rest of us! What a light weight!"

"I AM NOT SMALL!"

**~.~**

"Ah!" Jean slammed down his fifth shot of whiskey. Ed rolled his eyes. _'How did I end up here?'_ He thought to himself. Ed sipped on his third glass of brandy, trying to pace himself. It wasn't working, his skin was beginning to warm and his mind was starting to fuzz. "Okay, Chief!" Havoc brought him out of his thoughts. "Now, tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Ed sighed, taking a larger gulp from his drink. "I'm just...I don't know where to start."

"I can only imagine," Jean looked at Ed with thoughtful eyes. "Are you so freaked out because of the idea of having Kathleen around?"

"Yes and no. I just," Ed took another drink, "I have so many questions. Where did she come from? Who is her mother? Why is she here now after eight years? Why didn't he _tell _me? We've talked about having kids before, and he knows it's not something I want. And yet, here we are. I don't know what this means for us. Is she going to be staying with us? Am I going to have to do her hair in the morning? Walk her to school? Are we going to have to start shopping for three people? Am I going to have to be a parent to this girl? I just have too many questions and not enough answers, damnit!"

Ed finished his drink. Letting that all out was good and he wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was able to vent or if he was a bit drunk that accounted for him feeling better.

"Well, how do you expect to get answers if you don't ask?" Ed turned and looked at the older man again. Jean looked straight ahead, lighting a cigarette. "Venting with me may make you feel better now, but at the end of the day, the only person you can get your answers from is Mustang."

Ed smirked, "Never knew you were such a wise man, Jean."

"I try my best. Now, let's get to the real line of business," he passed the cigarette over to Ed who in turn took a hit. "How many numbers do you think I can get tonight?"

**~.~**

"Ed, thank God!" Roy pulled the younger, somewhat intoxicated man into the house and hugged him. "I was worried."

Ed rolled his eyes and pushed his lover away, trying to get by. "Where have you been?"

"Out with Havoc," Ed stated simply as he fumbled down the hallway.

"We need to talk." Roy followed behind him, sounding anxious.

The blonde grunted. "I've talked my limit today," Ed started, slightly remembering running his mouth to Havoc an hour earlier. "I'm sure this can wait until tomorrow." Ed walked into their shared bedroom. Roy followed suit, trying to think of how to approach his lover. He watched as Ed collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to change. Roy sat on the edge of the bed.

"What did you and Havoc do?" Roy asked, trying to ease into conversation.

"Drank, smoked, talked," Ed murmured.

"You know, smoking is bad for you," Roy stated automatically.

"So is not telling your boyfriend you have a child."

Roy sighed, "Ed, it's not that simple...I-I didn't-"

"Of course it's not that simple," Ed snapped, turning his head to glare at the man. "How old is she anyways?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk."

Ed grumbled, turning over to face away from Roy. Roy layed down next to Edward, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

"You have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow."

"I know," Roy told him, nervously. "I know."

**~.~**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! _Please review! _Until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.**_

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. With work, mid terms, and preparing for finals, things have gotten pretty crazy. I totally didn't realize a month has almost passed! Well, here is chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy. **

**~.~**

**You and Me, Plus Kathleen.**

**Chapter 3**

**~.~**

Ed slowly opened his eyes to a dark room. He looked over at the clock that read 4:33am. He hadn't gotten much sleep during the night.

"Are you hungover?" Ed turned his head and glanced at his lover who was laying on his back, looking at the ceiling.

"No," his voice cracked. Surprisingly, he was feeling fine.

"I was surprised you even decided to drink after that incident at Havoc's party." Ed cracked a small smile.

"I'm surprised you even _remember_ that night." Roy yawned slightly, causing Ed to knit his eyebrows together. "You haven't slept, have you?"

"Can you blame me?" Roy's voice dripped with tiredness. Ed sighed and turned on his back so he was also staring at the ceiling.

"Well, if we both can't sleep, we might as well get this over with."

Roy gulped loudly and hesitated. The blonde began to feel himself worry. What was the story?

"It was a one night stand," The General started. "I was drunk and depressed. I sure as hell didn't know what I was doing. Kathleen's mother's name was Tanya. A beautiful bar tender at a bar I used to frequent on my worst of nights. Blonde hair that was shoulder length, bright green eyes, and a beautiful smile," Roy paused, glancing over at Ed who still kept his eyes locked to the ceiling. Roy continued, "Afterward, I didn't talk to her for a month. I felt so guilty, so worthless. But, she found me and we had lunch. She talked to me, got to know me. Asked me what my goals were, asked me about my _life. _It felt nice, having an actual outing with her. Then, she told me her real reasons for contacting me. She told me that there was a possibility that she might be pregnant. I panicked. But then, a few days later she told me that she wasn't pregnant and that she had been wrong. We lost contact after that, she ended up quitting her job at the bar and moved out of the city. It wasn't until..." Roy looked at Ed again and caught his gaze before finishing, "It wasn't until yesterday that Karen explained to me that she had lied to me. She was pregnant, but she didn't want an unplanned child to get in the way of my dreams, my goals, and my life that I had talked to her about on that day."

The room stayed quiet for a few moments. Ed swallowed hard, taking in all of the information. His mouth let out the question he needed to know the answer to the most, "So, why now?"

"Tanya died a month ago," Roy stated without skipping a beat, almost anticipating the question. "Kathleen is devastated, but she told Karen she wanted to live with her dad, so Karen came and found me. I know this isn't what we agreed to, I know this isn't what you want Ed, but I can't-"

"Turn your back on your own daughter," Ed finished for him.

Roy turned on his side to get a better look at his lover. _'How can I tell him?' _Roy thought.

Ed groaned, breaking Roy's train of thought. "So, I'm guessing we're going to have to rearrange the guest room. You know, make it more of a girl's room," He sighed, rolling his eyes. "She probably likes pink, and dolls, and frilly things. I'm going to have to learn to how to do her hair, since we _both _know you won't do it. I'll have to ask her what she likes to eat so we can go shopping. And, we have to enroll her in school." Ed kept going on and Roy just layed there staring at him in amazement.

"But, I thou-"

"Well, you thought right! I _don't _want kids, okay! Especially some spoiled brat who doesn't know a damned thing about me and I don't a damned thing about her! But, I sure as hell ain't gonna say 'no' to a girl who wants to know her dad!" Ed grunted before continuing, "I wish I had a choice in the matter when my mom died! Ya, I'm scared. So what? I'll figure this shit out, with or without you! And _quit _looking at me like that!"

Roy smiled softly at the younger man. He couldn't believe what Ed was saying. Their whole relationship, the blonde had been hellbent on not having children. No matter how much the general begged and pleaded, his viewpoint never changed. So, Roy eventually gave up on the idea. Now, there was his lover, throwing said viewpoint out the window...just for him. Roy grabbed the back of Ed's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. A kiss that showed Ed just how much Roy loved him. Ed moaned and pulled away slightly. "I love you, Edward," Roy whispered, looking into those golden eyes he adored so much.

"Ya, ya. I love you too, asshole. I'm going back to sleep." And with that, Ed turned back around and cuddled closer to the warmth Roy Mustang provided.

~.~

Ed chewed on the last piece of his muffin as he watched his boyfriend of almost eight years pace back and forth in the dining room of their home. "What if she changes her mind and doesn't want to stay with us?"

Ed shrugged, "Let her." Roy shot the blonde man a cold stare.

"Edward...," The black haired man started.

"Kidding, kidding," Ed murmured, though his tone said otherwise. "When is the brat going to be here anyways? Are we supposed to wait all day?"

Before Roy could answer, there was a small knock on the door. Roy looked over at his lover who had stood up from his seat at the dining room table. Ed looked over at the nervous man and smirked.

"Get the door, bastard."

"Right." Roy walked over to the door and swiftly opened the door to see Karen and Kathleen. The little girl looked up at Roy and smiled.

"Hi, Daddy!"

~.~

**A/N: I promise I will update within in the next week! Thanks for playing!**

_**Please review! **_


End file.
